This isn't love
by Creamecream
Summary: Taiwan doesn't like Belarus. she does not, at least that's what she likes to think. Human names used. T for light swearing/mention of sexual things. One-shot. Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU. non pre-established BelaTai with mentions of PruRom, RoChu, JpnLith, KoreNada and HongFin. practice, practice, practice .


Takes place before my Romania/Prussia Vampire/Vampire Hunter one-shot.

Yes, I like the weird couples :D.

Vladimir-Romania

Xiao Mei-Taiwan

Natalya-Belarus

Yao-China

Ivan-Russia

Kiku-Japan

Toris-Lithuania

Xiao Li-Hong Kong

Im Yong Soo-South Korea

Matthew-Canada

Tino-Finland

Disclamer-Not mine~

…

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice pulled Vladimir from the trance the ocean had put on him and he turned to look at the brown haired girl standing behind him.

"Good morning…my lady." Vladimir muttered.

"Xiao Mei. Call me that Vladdy." The young Taiwanese woman stated, crossing her arms and eyeing the other vampire.

"Of course, my lady," Vladimir said. He pulled himself down from the brick wall he was perched upon and took a mock bow to the vampire princess. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to apologize to Natalya." Mei replied.

Vladimir blinked before snickering. "No can do, Princess. She has to apologize for attacking me first." Vladimir began to toy with the sharp tooth strung upon his necklace, slowly rotating it between his clawed fingers.

This caused Mei to puff her cheeks full of air in a pout. "You're so stubborn Vlad!" she hissed.

"You're just noticing this now?" Vladimir asked jokingly. He turned the tooth in his necklace until it was released from its stud with a soft pop.

"Fine. Give it back to her." The Romanian muttered, holding the tooth out to the female vampire.

Mei just blinked at the other vampire for a few moments, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"Belle doesn't care about her tooth, Vlad." Mei finally replied, shaking her head and curling Vladimir's fingerings around the tooth.

"She just wants to kill me, doesn't she?" Vladimir asked. "Sorry, no can do. I've got a date." He suddenly turned around and began to walk away from the Taiwanese girl.

"You're going to see Gilbert, aren't you?" Mei asked quietly, causing Vladimir to freeze in his tracks.

"How do you know about him?" Vladimir demanded, his voice low and his red eyes narrowed, his claws at the ready.

"I have my ways." Mei replied bluntly. The princess crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. "I'll tell Yao all about your little boyfriend unless you do as I say and apologize to Natalya."

Vladimir's red eyes narrowed even more at Mei's words. "You won't tell the stuck up prince about Gilbert if I talk to Natalya?"

Mei sighed in relief at Vladimir's words and uncrossed her arms. "Not a peep to Yao, nor to Kiku." She replied, making a zipper motion across her mouth with her hand.

"Or Toris? I know damn well enough about how Kiku is in bed to know damn well he can't keep a secret." The male vampire muttered. He rolled his eyes at the memories the accompanied the thought of the brown haired male.

"Nor to Torry." Mei assured with a sharp nod of her head.

Vladimir relaxed his body at the girl's words, but only slightly. "Fine." He remarked. He crossed his arms and gave Mei a small nod. "Take me to her then."

"Of course!" Mei brightened at the male vampire's words. She held out her hand to the other but withdrew it when Vladimir gave her a slightly rude look rather than his hand in return.

"Bella just wants an apology, Vlad." Mei said slightly while waving her hand in a nonchalant gesture at Vladimir.

"And then she'll bite my fingers off." Vladimir mused as he absently played with a strand of his auburn hair.

"Liar. She promised me she wouldn't." Mei stated bluntly. Crossing her arms, she held up her hand. "Bella promised me. She'll behave, I assure you."

"Only if you're around, if not she'll still bite my hands off. Natalya is only polite when you're with her, she would have even destroyed her chance for survival with the prince if you hadn't been there." Vladimir stated as he crossed his arms in a mimicking gesture of the vampire princess.

Mei's cheeks became dusted with red at Vladimir's statement. "Just what are you saying, Vlad?" Mei muttered, causing Vladimir to roll his eyes.

"Even Li can tell that Natalya likes you, Xiao. Eve Li, and that guy can't tell a dog in heat from a vegetable." Vladimir stated flatly, snickering briefly at his own remark.

"Li has his own love life to tend to!" The vampire princess hissed in embarrassment. Hiding her face with her longs sleeves.

"Just because he stalks that Finnish clan mate doesn't mean he can't spy who is obviously interested in his playmate."

Mei puffed her cheeks out in yet another pout at the male's words. "Bella doesn't like me like that!" she snapped. Stomping her foot upon the ground, she gave a huff, the turned and marched off, leaving Vladimir to himself

…

"Stupid Vladdy." The vampire princess hissed while pacing back and forth in her room.

"Calm down." A man, combing though his long brown hair with his finger tips, muttered from his place upon a pillow in the middle of the floor.

"But Teacher," She wined to the other. She walked to the man's side, slumping to the floor to rest her head upon his knee.

"No buts, Mei-Mei." The vampire said. He removed his hand from his hair to stroke Mei's own head of brown hair.

"But Yao…" Mei continued with her whining and rubbed her head into the petting hand of the head prince of her vampire clan.

"Quiet, little one, now is not the time for back-talk." Yao said but he curled his slender fingers in Mei's hair, stroking the strands nonetheless.

"Ivan will be back with dinner soon so it's time to do your hair." The vampire prince said. He gently removed Mei's head from his knee and rose from his place upon the floor.

Yao pulled open a drawer of the dresser that sat against the wall of the girl's room and retrieved a small turquoise colored comb for its depths.

"Why does Ivan get to eat with us and Bella doesn't?" Mei huffed. She sat up as Yao drew closer so he could run the comb though her silken hair easily.

"Regardless of their blood relations, Ivan is my mate while Natalya is a dirty street rat. Natalya could possibly earn herself a place if she was Li's mate, or maybe Im's mate, but she is not. She doesn't deserve to sit near us." Yao drawled in a gentle tone while he resumed his place upon the pillow.

"I don't like sitting beside Ivan, I'd rather sit by Natalya." Mei pouted.

"Well, when you're head of your own clan, maybe you can take Natalya with you and she can sit beside you. But this is my clan and I will not have any common rats dining with the royal tribe." The Chinese man practically hissed, slightly yanking the strands of Mei's hair as he did.

"Ouch! Teacher!" Mei cried out, reaching up to push his hands away only to have her hands forced back down.

"Quiet, dear."

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." Yao hummed. He gently placed the comb down. Pulling a piece of silk from his pocket, he tied Mei's hair into a loose ponytail.

Mei sighed, less out of contentment while more out of annoyance. "Is Kiku out hunting?" She asked, vying for a change in topic.

"Kiku is with Toris, in the bedroom." The vampire prince responded nonchalantly, as if it did not bother him, the overprotective older brother that Mei knew him to be, that his little brother had been left alone, let alone with his mate.

"Young ones have such needs, it's humorous really." Yao spoke as if he knew exactly what had been on the princesses' mind. "Even if he is of royal blood, even Kiku has wants some times."

Mei clamped her hands over her ears and shook her head. "Ew! Please don't make me think about Kiku and Toris, and-and that!"

Mei could almost feel the smirk that graced the features of her older brother.

"What about Im? Where is he?" Mei hurriedly asked.

A small smiled traced Yao's pale lips. "Im went out. Hunting, I would suppose. He never did take to Ivan bringing him food." 

"He sure seems to like hunting, even when he barely brings anything back."

"He does seem very enthusiastic about it as of late." Yao replied, stilling his nodding head for a moment to tie his own hair back with a strand of red ribbon.

"I bet you he found a mate from another clan and is going to see them." Mei giggled at the thought. In fact, she did know why Im Yong Soo loved hunting as of late.

A young Canadian boy, Matthew is what Mei believed his name to be, Im had taken a fancy to, well, a fancy to stalking, had recently moved to a house right on the border of the vampire clan's territory.

Im would take his tie watching the poor boy as he went about his day, then pick up whatever he could on the way back. But of course, Mei would never inform Yao of this, she knew he hated all humans besides his mate, Ivan, that Russian man, had been born a human, so Mei guessed that Yao might warm a bit if Im came up with the subject of wanting the boy for his mate, but Mei didn't want to risk her brother's happiness in the form of the boy's life if Yao decided to kill the Canadian.

"He better not have, he knows the rules." Yao hissed. "Come. Dinner time." The Chinese man stated, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation topic any longer.

Brushing any dust that had found its way on to her from the ground as she sat up, Mei followed the vampire prince into another room, where several tables had been set up for quite some time. This acted as the meal and meeting room for their clan.

"He should be here any minute now, I can smell him." Yao muttered, his amber colored eyes trailing around the room in search of his mate.

Mei just nodded until she spied one of her brothers off to the side of the room.

"I'm going to chat with Li if you don't mind, Teacher." Mei said, waiting until the head prince gave a nod of approval before she went to greet her younger brother.

"Li-Li! How are you?" Mei asked, wrapping an arm around her brother's waist when she drew up beside him.

"Oh. Good evening, Xiao." Xiao Li spoke calmly, his eyes slowly straying off from the vampire princess.

Mei looked to the Finnish vampire her brother's eyes were following.

"oh yea. You sure like Tino a lot, don't you Li-Li?" Mei snickered as the prince sharply turned to her.

"So what if I do?" The princes asked, now eyeing his sister intently, his eyes narrowed. "you like Natalya anyway."

"I do not!" The Taiwanese princess hissed. "You are only further proving the opposite if you reply with such a harsh outburst." Li replied calmly.

At this the Taiwanese vampire puffed up her cheeks. "So what if I do hu? Natalya is better than Tino anyway!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Princess."

Mei froze at the new voice that reached her ears and she turned to glance at the platinum blond vampire that had stationed herself behind the princess.

Mei stiffened, her mouth hung open to say something, but her bother quickly cut in. "Well, I guess Tino could use some company." He mused, pushing past his sister to run after the male.

Natalya seemed to take no notice of the prince's sudden departure and began to toy with a strand of her hair.

"Is there something troubling you, Princess?" Natalya asked after a moment, her head tilted slightly.

"What?" Mei piped, having been caught up in trying to convince herself that she did not like the woman before her, she had failed to hear any of the other vampire's words.

Natalya stood silently for a moment, her eyes looking as she was scanning Mei for something but she then spoke up. "Forgive the intrusion, Princess. But it appears that my dear elder brother is dining yet again with the prince tonight and it seems as if Prince Li would prefer little Tino's company over yours this night, so would you care to dine with me?" She asked.

Mei froze yet again, her mouth agape as she slowly processed the other's words, after what seemed like forever she slowly began to nod her head. "Sure, why not?" Mei stammered. "It won't do any harm."

Natalya smiled lightly, then, without warning she grabbed the other's hand and pulled it to her lips. "Even if you don't happen to like me, Princess, as you have been repeating, allow it to be known that I enjoy your presence quite a lot." Natalya nodded sharply, turned as if to walk away, but then turned back around suddenly. "And you should really try to keep your thoughts in your head and not let them fall from your lips, my Princess."

Mei stood frozen as Natalya took her leave, finally taking the time to wonder what in the world she had gotten herself into.

…

By the way, if anyone seems less soft spoken, or more aggressive or the like, that is on purpose, because vampires.


End file.
